El Mar Negro
by Ghost Seddie
Summary: Porque todos creen que el amor es lo mejor del mundo? , y el otro lado de la moneda? .. esta es una historia de desamor y tristeza ..SEDDIE ...uno no sabe si el final sera bueno o malo ..


**Icarly ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad todo es de Nickelodeon y Dan creadores de esta serie, lo único que puedo decir que es mío es esta historia y uno que otro personaje alterno, gracias.**

POV FREDDIE

Amor? … muchos no saben que significa esa palabra y menos han experimentado con eso.

De nueva cuenta entraba el sol por mi ventana y me despertaba sin querer, lentamente me fui levantando hasta quedar sentado y solo gesticule una pequeña sonrisa de mentira acompañada con un suspiro vacío, me quede pensando 2 minutos en lo que entro mi mama a mi habitación, generalmente me gritaría diciendo lo tarde que es, pero últimamente abre lentamente la puerta y me habla con mucha delicadeza.

-Hijo…es algo tarde- la voz de mi mama se escuchaba calida y de mucha preocupación, ella sabia en lo que estaba pasando y mi extraño comportamiento en este mes, no era de extrañarse, realmente había cambiado en mi carácter y mi forma de ser.

Llegue a la escuela de nueva cuenta solo este mes me separe de las personas con las que compartía la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero tenia razones y pretextos para hacerlo, camine directo a mi casillero sin voltear a ver quien estaba a mi lado pero de nuevo escuche una voz que se me hizo familiar.

-Como estas Freddie- la voz de mi mejor amiga se escucho, ella también estaba preocupada por mi, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, o mejor dicho había una línea que no podía cruzar, yo solo le conteste lo mas tranquilamente posible, intentando de ocultar sentimientos.

- Bien..- mi contestación fue muy vacía, ella solo hizo una ligera mueca de desaprobación, ella no se sentía bien al verme así, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no lo hizo cuando me oculto un gran secreto y no lo iba a hacer ahora, y luego escuche la voz que me partió el alma desde hace un mes.

-Hey Car – Era ella, de seguro no termino su frase porque no me había visto, cuando escuche su voz agache la mirada junto con mi cabeza y tome mis cosas y me fui directo a mi salón de clases, donde desgraciadamente ella se sentaba delante de mi.

Al llegar a mi mesa de trabajo cerré mis ojos tratando de calmarme, porque me dolía de esa manera?, porque me sentía tan miserable al verla?, claro … esas "cosas" que contare mas adelante..uno no se da cuenta o mejor dicho no hace caso cuando la gente te dice "jamás de enamores".. para mi esas eran tonterías, si soy un fiel creyente del amor pero … muchos decían que era la cosa mas hermosa del mundo ..el amor .. pero no se porque nadie hable del otro lado de la moneda.

Suspire para tratar de calmarme y mantener mi cabeza y corazón en razón, pero era tan difícil, sin abrir los ojos yo me daba cuenta que ella ya había llegado al salón y no es porque ella estuviera hablando, su propio aroma me llegaba y me hacía sentir la piel de gallina.

Cuando abrí los ojos me dí cuenta que la clase ya había empezado, todo por estar metido en mis pensamientos, y no pude contenerme mas y vi a la niña que me dio todo..y me lo quito completamente…Samantha Puckette..

No me atrevía a verle la cara después de "eso" no es que estuviera enojado.. si no ..que no lo soportaría sería como un suicidio.. pero ahorita solo podía verle la espalda y ese cabello rubio que era tan típico de ella tenerlo desordenado.. no soporte verla mas y trate de meterme en mi cabeza otra cosa pero simplemente no podía..

Terminando de la escuela de nueva cuenta me fui caminando solo a mi departamento, Carly me dijo que si quería compañía, pero simplemente la rechace…como todos los días, al llegar a mi departamento tire mi mochila en el piso y me acosté en el sillón, mi madre no estaba como cada día de este mes y de nueva cuenta me quede con mi soledad.

Porque tiene que doler tanto? , que es lo que hice yo para merecer esto, jamás debí entregar el corazón… lo único que podía hacer era sacar una lagrima de amargura y dolor…

A que quiero llegar con todo esto.. hace 10 meses era el sujeto mas feliz del mundo, tenia a la novia perfecta, todo era perfecto en mi vida, Sam y yo estábamos enamorados.. pero ..todos dicen que el que ama mas ..es el que pierde mas, jamás entendí esas frases e hice caso omiso a eso, pero ya veo a que se refieren o mejor dicho supuse que eso nunca me iba a pasar a mi …. Pero me equivoque y mucho.

Volví a dar un suspiro y me levante para tomar un poco de agua, al servirme mi celular vibro mi celular, era un mensaje y de nueva cuenta de la persona que me dio y me quito todo.

**Hola mis lectores como están D:¡ , haha bueno esto es un nuevo Fic, que les traigo espero que les guste, muchos dicen que los autores dejan parte de si mismos en sus obras así que ._. bueno … es algo diferente a los otros 2 que tengo …y hablando de los otros**

**Las cosas pasan por algo ya esta siendo escrito, ya saben que me gusta tener uno que otro capitulo adelantado antes de publicar además que tuve que leer mi historia porque no me acordaba de nada D:¡, el capitulo que dividí en 2 (osea la segunda parte) ya será un capitulo normal ósea que el pasado contara como ½ D:¡, espérenlo en estos días C:¡ **

**La Nerda y el Bully , mi otra historia también publicare este capitulo muy pronto (de echo creo que será antes del capitulo de LASCPPA) C:¡**

**Y bueno muchas gracias y si les gusto dejen su REVIEW y si no les gusto …pues ya me chin%&/ … bueno no D:¡ dejen su REVIEW gracias C:¡ **


End file.
